Fangirl Book 1
by ElfingWriter2018
Summary: Voyd (Karen) comes by the Parr house for some training. Helen Parr is trying to control her slut of a daughter, and her rebellious son. What will happen when Violet and Voyd want the same thing? (Note: My first fanfiction, so if you review, go easy.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Dash, didn't I tell you not to touch your sister?!" The doorbell rings.

"Hey Mrs. Parr!"

"Karen, I told you, you can call me Helen."

"Sorry, it's just a habit."

"It's ok. Come in. Watch out for Dash."

"Mom! Dash stole my toy!"

"Excuse me. Dash, give back your sister's vibrator!" Helen screamed as her big tits bounced from rushing to grab Dash before he got into her stuff. Voyd stared in disbelief over what she had just heard, and saw.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"It's ok Helen. You're just trying to do your breast… I mean best as a mother." The young super stared at Helen for a few minutes, hoping she didn't realize what she had just said."

"C'mon. Let's go do some yoga. Vi! Come down, time for yoga!" Violet ran down the stairs to the living room. On the floor were four yoga mats.

"Are we expecting someone else?" Voyd asked.

"No. It's because I can stretch my body."

"Ok." Voyd responded to Helen's answer. "I wish I could stretch her!" Voyd thought. Without a moment's hesitation, all three women were down on the floor.

Voyd tried not to stare at Elastigirl's tremendous ass, but couldn't resist. She took one peek, Violet was also staring.

"What are you two doing?" Helen asked. The rage inside of her was building up.

"Helen, where's the bathroom?"

"Upstairs on the right. Vi, show her." Violet did as her mom told her. As soon as they walked into the bathroom, Violet grabbed Voyd, and planted a kiss upon the other young super's lips.

"Violet… What the hell?!" Voyd screamed as Violet kissed her again.

"Everything all right up there?" Helen yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah Mom!"

"Ok!" Violet locked eyes with Karen.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Violet finally said apologetically.

"It's ok. I have those feelings about your Mom."

"Wait, you too?"

"Yeah, with that big booty of hers. I just wanna rip those tights off of her and feel it.'

"Me and you both sister."

"Should we…?"

"Oh, you mean kiss again. Yeah." The two embraced as Karen took off her clothing, same with Violet. Both were naked. Dash came speeding by, staring as the two fingered each other on the bathroom floor.

Dash, unbeknownst to the girls of the house, had grown in length a few inches. He calmly walked over to a bent over Violet.

"Dash!"

"Shut up sis! Mom'll find out about your little love fest."

"Yeah, but she'll also see you putting your dick in my ass."

"Oh, right. My bad." Voyd stared silently as Dash stuck his manhood into Violet's tight little ass hole.

"Oh yeah! Keep going Dash." Voyd was craving some of Dash, but that would be inappropriate to ask of him, especially while it was in his sister. Dash kept going until Violet could take no more.

"Ummm… Dash? Could you… possibly stick your penis in my pussy." Voyd asked nervously.

"Are you sure?" Violet asked. "He does go fast. I got creamed ten times in one minute."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dash sped over to Voyd, who was already bent over. Dash stuck his erect penis into Voyd's shaven vagina. What would make it better for her, was if Elastigirl was on top of her face. She couldn't get the thoughts of the MILF's fat ass out of her head.

Voyd cried out from the feeling of Dash inside of her.

"Ohhhh!" She cried.

"Voyd, what's going on up there?" Helen yelled.

"Nothing Mrs. Parr!"

"I'm coming up there!"

"Oh no!" The trio said in unison.

"Oh my god!" Helen screeched as soon as she saw Dash ejaculating his raw meat inside of Voyd's tight pussy.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen could not believe her eyes. Her son's cock was larger than Bob's, it made her crave it. She knew those feelings were wrong, but she didn't care.

"Mom?" Dash asked to see if his Mom was still alive.

"Wha… what?" Helen finally replied.

"Aren't you mad?" Violet asked, bracing for the rage that could fly out at any minute.

"No sweetie, I'm not mad. Well, you three should wash up. Dad will be home any minute." Later that night, all Helen could think about was Dash, Violet and Voyd. The next day, Bob was out again. Helen realized she had a chance.

Helen called Voyd back for some yoga.

"Are you sure?" Voyd asked Helen after what happened the last time.

"Completely! Trust me, I found a way to keep Dash busy." Voyd came by an hour later, wearing a ripped pair of leggings, and a Elastigirl sweatshirt.

"Hey Helen."

"Hey Karen. Nice outfit." Helen said as she grabbed Voyd's ass.

"Oof!"

"Sorry, but your ass in those tights really makes me wet!"

"No worries, you get me wet too!" Karen and Helen started maked out on the kitchen counter.

"Oh yeah! Voyd, lick me!" Voyd did as Helen commanded.

"Mmmmmhhhh! Your pussy tastes so good!" Helen saw Violet coming down the stairs out of the corner of her eye.

"Mom! Where are the double A batteries, my Xbox Controller died?!" She saw Voyd licking her mom's wet, juicy pussy. Violet walked over, and stuck her face in between Voyd's tan cheeks.

"Ahh!" Voyd yelled.

"Sorry! I was just craving your ass." Violet replied.

"It's ok. Keep going!" Voyd and Helen both moaned in delight as they both realized what was happening.

"Ohhhh! Violet!" Helen yelled as Violet finger her pussy.

"Mom, can we bring Dash in?"

"No!" Violet continued fingering.

"Ahhhh!" Voyd yelled as she was fingering herself in the bathroom. "Cameras!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dash!" Helen yelled from downstairs. "Did you stick cameras in the bathroom to spy on us women?" She asked as Dash sped down the stairs. She looked towards his penis area, his dick was out.

"Dash!" Dash stuck his shaft into Violet's tight pussy.

"What?! We all know you're not a virgin."

"Dash! Not in front of Mom." she mumbled quietly as Dash kept thrusting his meat inside of her.

"Ahhhhh!" Helen yelled as Violet made her cum. It was at this time that Dash came in Violet's cunt. Voyd started fingering Violet's ass while Dash ejaculated inside of Karen's ass.

"Go slow. Please." She requested. Dash, still dripping with cum, didn't listen. The cum came oozing out of her ass. 10 times. 20. Dash stopped once he reached 25 times. Now, it was his Mom's turn.

"Dash, come get it." Dash ran over, his huge dick still dripping. Helen screamed as it entered her fat ass. It was so thick. The cum of Helen's pussy dripped down onto Dash's meat.

"Ahhhhhh!" Voyd yelled as she was being licked and fingered in the ass by Violet, who surprisingly liked the taste of Dash's dick.

"Come on Dash! Cum in the creature that gave you life!" Helen yelled as her huge FF cup boobs bounced from the movements of her young son. "Ahh!" She screamed as Dash came in her ass and pussy. All three women got on the ground and surrounded Dash.

"Hey Dash, cum in our mouths." Dash started cumming in each girl's mouth until he couldn't cum anymore. His dick was covered in cum and spit by 6 o'clock.

"We're not done yet, Violet." Helen said as she kissed her daughter. "Also, I knew about you not being a virgin. No, you're not in trouble, as long as you stick your tongue or finger in my cunt." Violet was thrilled.

"Ahhh!" Helen yelled. It didn't take long to figure out that it was Dash who stuck the cameras in the bathroom to spy on Voyd, Violet, and most certainly his Mom.


End file.
